Guardián
by MissWinterStark
Summary: Bucky Barnes es uno de los siete híbridos más poderosos que hayan existido. El destino de la humanidad está en sus manos, pero él no está solo. Existe alguien que siempre lo ha acompañado, por tanto tiempo que él nunca se ha imaginado. AU (Universo Alterno) WinterIron


—Mamá ¿en serio nos vamos a ir? —dice el pequeño castaño esperanzado en que la mujer que tiene enfrente no haya cambiado de parecer.

—Si mi amor, soporte el maltrato de tu padre pero no puedo permitir que te lastime más a ti —la mirada zafiro está fija en la ropa que pone en su maleta, la dureza en su semblante se hace notar más por el color morado que adorna su ojo derecho.

—No quiero ser malo mami pero la verdad yo también quiero que sólo seamos tu yo —una sonrisa sincera se dibuja en el bello rostro del pequeño, su mamá le devuelve el gesto pero sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas al ver como el labio superior del pequeño está enmarcado por una costra, la que anteriormente había sido una gran herida provocada por la bestia que tiene como padre.

—Así va a ser amor, ahora ve por tu mochila de la escuela sólo nos llevaremos lo más necesario —dice de la manera más tranquila que puede, lo último que quiere es que algo arruine la felicidad de su hijo.

—¡Si mamá! —el pequeño se dirige a toda velocidad a su habitación, toma su mochila y se la da su mamá para que acomode la ropa que llevaran—. ¡Mama! Iré por mi peluche quiero llevarmelo.

—Está bien pero que sea rápido ¿de acuerdo? —aún no termina de hablar cuando nota que el pequeño ya salió de la habitación y sus pequeños pasos ya se hacen escuchar bajando las escaleras, la madre menea un poco la cabeza dejando que una sonrisa salga a flote—. Yo buscaré el dinero, en cualquier momento puede llegar tu papá —dijo para sí misma.

La bella mujer de ojos azules, pelo negro y tez blanca se dirige a su cómoda y saca un cajón de la misma, busca entre su ropa y toma un par de calcetines doblados, dentro de ellos se encuentra el dinero que por tanto tiempo estuvo juntando para poder marcharse.

Mientras tanto Bucky busca su peluche por toda la planta baja, minutos más tarde lo encuentra debajo de un sillón en la sala, aliviado por haber encontrado su viejo peluche de color café ya algo rasgado por haberlo tenido tanto tiempo, le da un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la cabeza. Estando apunto de ir al cuarto con su mamá la puerta principal de la casa se abre y el cuerpo de Bucky se paraliza, el miedo que siente es tan grande que sus piernas se doblan haciéndolo caer.

En frente de él está su padre, el hombre que varias veces ha mandado al hospital a su mamá gracias a las palizas que le ha propinado, el hombre que hace unos días lo golpeó tan fuerte que no pudo ir a la escuela para que los maestros no vieran su labio cortado. Un hombre de cabello castaño y ojos azules al igual que Bucky, nadie podría negar el increíble parecido entre ambos, sin embargo los celos, de dicho hombre, eran mucho más grandes que el eminente parecido por lo que nunca había creído que el niño que yace asustado en la sala fuera su hijo.

Cerrando la puerta con dificultad por su obvia ebriedad le da una mirada llena de desprecio y odio a su pobre hijo que está temblando y a punto de llorar.

—Cobarde como siempre James, no mereces llevar mi nombre. Quien sea que sea tu padre debe ser una basura igual que tu —dice sin importarle el impacto que esas palabras provocan en Bucky.

El pequeño baja la mirada en un intento por evitar que su padre no vea sus ojos que ya se están llenando de lágrimas, al final sus suspiros delatan su tristeza y sus lágrimas se desbordan después de todo esas palabras lo lastiman más que los golpes.

–Ahgg muévete maldito bastardo, no quiero verte —el niño se pone de pie y se hace un lado para que su padre continue su camino pero para mala suerte, su mamá baja las escaleras con una maleta en cada mano y la mochila de su hijo en el hombro—. ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo maldita?

Bucky observa como el rostro de su padre se pone color rojo por la furia, como empuña sus manos y su cuerpo se tensa, como se prepara para en cualquier momento correr hacia su mamá y golpearla.

—No papi ya no lastimes a mamá ¡Por favor! —suplica el pequeño y en un intento por detenerlo lo toma por la pierna derecha pero James lo avienta tan fuerte contra uno de los sillones que provoca una herida en su frente. Otra posible cicatriz adornara su rostro.

Prue, la mamá de Bucky, suelta las maletas y corre hacia su hijo pero antes de que termine de inclinarse para abrazarlo, James tira de su cabello y le da un fuerte puñetazo en la cara, la sangre no tarda en salir de la nariz de Prue. Bucky se levanta una vez más y tomando su peluche comienza a golpear con todas sus fuerzas a su padre en las piernas, James suelta a la pobre mujer y toma a Bucky de su delgado brazo derecho. Le arrebata el peluche y en un intento por golpear a Bucky en el rostro Prue estampa un porta retrato, que se encontraba en una mesita, contra el rostro de James.

El padre suelta a Bucky para poner sus manos en su nariz que se encuentra en el mismo estado que la de su esposa. Prue aprovecha el momento de dolor de James, toma a su hijo entre sus brazos y corre hacía la puerta pero descubre, para peor suerte de ella, que la puerta está cerrada.

—¡Perra maldita de aquí no sales ni tu ni tu bastardo! —dice mientras muestra como la sangre que emana de su nariz ya ha manchado su ropa y el suelo, vuelve a tomar del pelo a Prue y la arroja hacia el piso, ella se sostiene con su mano derecha para evitar lastimar más a su hijo.

—¡Bucky corre! Ve por el teléfono… —suelta al niño y corre a la cocina por éste, James intenta ir por el pequeño pero Prue salta encima de él rasguñando su rostro. Por primera vez Prue defiende a su hijo como una fiera a sus cachorros.

Entre tanto Bucky visualiza el teléfono encima de una mesa mucho más alta que él, acerca una silla y lo toma, escuchando los gritos de dolor de su mamá y las obscenidades que salen de la boca de su padre, marca a la policía.

—Emergencias ¿Cuál es su problema? —contesta una mujer.

—Mi papá... Mi papá está golpeando... Golpeando a mi mamá... Ayud... —sus sollozos apenas le permiten hablar.

—Cálmate hijo, dime tu dirección —habla la mujer de una manera tan calmada demostrando que está acostumbrada a escuchar ese tipo de situaciones en su trabajo.

—Es Cleverly número cin...

—¡Bastardo imbécil! —dándose la media vuelta, lo primero que Bucky visualiza es a su papá acercándose a él. Bucky recuerda como hace unas semanas vio una película de su héroe favorito, en ese momento se pregunta si aquel héroe de armadura roja con tonos dorados llegaría a salvarlos—. ¿Y mi mamá? —pregunta al percatarse de que ya no se escucha la voz de Prue.

—¡Niño! ¡Niño! Responde ¿Te encuentras bien? Dime tu direc... —la oficial por fin se exalta al escuchar la voz de James pero no termina de hablar pues James le arrebata el teléfono a Bucky y lo estampa contra el muro. El teléfono cae en pequeñas piezas sobre la mesa y el suelo. Bucky se da cuenta que aquel superhéroe de increíble armadura roja jamás llegará, y probablemente él termine peor que el teléfono.

En ese momento el pequeño ve a una de las peores y más terroríficas cosas de su vida, eso que ve lo asusta mucho más que su padre cuando llegaba a las tres de la mañana ebrio y oliendo al perfume barato de mujer.

Detrás de su padre aparece una sombra más alta que James, su rostro es totalmente negro lo unico que resalta son sus escalofriantes ojos, sus globos oculares de color rojo como la sangre y pupila de negro como el resto de su cuerpo, una sonrisa que muestran una dentadura totalmente blanca pero que al abrir la boca se desborda un rio de sangre salpicando el piso y la espalda de su padre.

—Pa... Papá ¡Papá!

—Que no me llames así —toma a Bucky del cuello y lo levanta a una altura suficiente que los pies del pequeño ya no tocan la silla sobre la que estaba parado.

Bucky intenta liberarse de ese estrangulamiento poniendo ambas manos sobre las de su padre, el oxígeno deja de circular en él, siente como la sangre de su cabeza busca una salida siendo sus ojos la unica que encuentra.

James lleno de una furia inexplicable aprieta aún más, llenándose de satisfacción al ver a su hijo retorcerse en busca de un poco de oxígeno y como de sus ojos dejan de salir lágrimas para derramar sangre. Por otro lado Bucky no soporta más, su fuerza se desvanece poco a poco sus ojos comienzan a cerrarse, su cuerpo deja de sentir ese entumecimiento y lo último que observa son las manos de esa aterradora sombra posicionandose encima de las manos de su padre. James es incapaz de verlas.

—Ya muérete... —suplica James. Mostrando una sonrisa al ver que por fin acabo con la vida de su hijo lo deja caer en el duro y frio suelo, pero su alegría no dura mucho, al darse la media vuelta ve a un hombre menos alto que él, de piel un poco morena y vistiendo unos pantalones y camisa de color negro y pies descalzos, su presencia es lo que más le impacta a James, siente como sí en cualquier momento esa persona le fuera arrebatar la vida.

Y no se equivoca pues en ese momento los ojos de este nuevo hombre se ponen totalmente negros.

James se asusta y retrocede un paso pisando la pequeña cabeza de Bucky, aquel hombre enfurece a tal acción y con un solo movimiento de su mano izquierda lanza a James contra el muro, este intenta sobreponerse pero otro movimiento de la mano de ese hombre lo vuelve a estrellar con el muro del otro extremo de la cosina, el hombre repite esta acción una y otra vez, la sangre de James mancha toda la habitación.

—¡Ya basta por favor! Ten piedad —el hombre eleva a James y dejándolo en el aire se acerca a él.

—¿Piedad? —dice con un tono de indiferencia—. ¿Cómo te atreves a pedir piedad? Por personas como tú es que el final se aproxima.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Qué...que eres? —balbucea James.

—Para tu suerte alguien que no tiene tiempo de eliminar basura como tu. Existo para algo en específico vivo por alguien en especial, matarte entorpecería mi propósito —dejando caer a James, el moreno se sienta sobre el pecho de este y dibuja una cruz en la frente del padre de Bucky.

— _Per eúmdem Christum Dóminum nostrum..._ —James se retuerce ante cada palabra pronunciada, como si le estuvieran clavando miles de dagas en su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornan blancos y una voz horripilante en un idioma diferente sale de su voca.

—Amén —el moreno pronuncia la última palabra y James pierde la consciencia.

—Tú no tienes autoridad para hacer esto... —dice la sombra que hace unos instantes aterrorizo a Bucky. Esa sombra parece furiosa pero asustada por la presencia del moreno.

—Maldito demonio de clase baja como te atreves a siquiera hablarme —con otro movimiento de su mano lanza al demonio contra el muro tal y como lo había echo con James.

—¿Qué clase de ángel eres?

—Un ángel sólo te expulsaría al agujero de donde saliste pero yo no soy así, soy más bien lo que ustedes conocen como un perro guardián y para tu pésima suerte lastimaste lo más importante para mi —alzando su mano de nuevo eleva al demonio en el aire y articula una frase más—. Señor libera tu fuego y quema las obras de las tinieblas.

Y tal cual cada palabra el demonio arde en un fuego intenso culminando con un fuego de color azul que solo deja las cenizas de aquel maligno ser.

El moreno se da la media vuelta y se acerca al cuerpo de Bucky, lo toma entre sus brazos para después ponerlo encima de la mesa de la sala donde yace el cuerpo sin vida de Prue. Poniendo una mano sobre la cabeza y corazón de Bucky, de ellas emana una energia de color violeta, pronto se ve como las marcas de las manos de James en el cuello de Bucky, desaparecen juntos con los demás golpes y heridas, tras unos minutos Bucky vuelve a respirar.

Dejando al niño recostado en la mesa se dirige a Prue y repite la misma acción, sin embargo Prue recupera la conciencia antes que Bucky.

—¿Quién eres? —dice Prue al abrir los ojos y ver al moreno enfrente de ella.

—Debiste alejarte de él antes de que esto llegara tan lejos —Prue se incorpora siendo su hijo sobre la mesa lo primero que ve, con lágrimas mojando su rostro corre hacia al niño lo abraza y llena de besos.

—Mi amor... Bucky despierta por favor... Mira soy mami...

—Déjalo descansar, sólo está durmiendo.

—¿Dónde está...? —la mujer observa en todas las direcciones buscando a James.

—El bastardo que te hizo eso y le quito la vida por un momento a tu hijo está inconsciente en la cosina. Lo más seguro es que al despertar sea un retrasado mental y termine en algún manicomio o prisión.

—¿Pero qué? Dime quién eres...

—Esta es la parte que más detesto pero supongo que debo explicarte. Pero antes que nada contéstame algo ¿Crees en Díos? —el moreno toma asiento en un sillón quedando justo enfrente de Prue, la cual no contesta a la pregunta.

—¿Debo tomar tu silencio como un no? —insinúa el moreno.

—No es eso, es sólo que tal vez de pequeña creía, ahora no estoy segura de que exista.

—Entonces es tu día de suerte porque hoy te demostrare su existencia. La primera prueba de ello es que tu y Bucky estén vivos.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Dime que es lo último que recuerdas... Sólo piénsalo.

—James iba tras Bucky pero yo lo ataque... El me derribó y...

—Sigue.

—Me golpeo varias veces en el rostro, puso sus manos sobre mi cuello y me ¿extrangulo? Es como sí hubiera...

—¿Muerto? Lo hiciste Prue, James te mató y no sólo a ti sino también a Bucky yo los traje de nuevo a la vida. Bueno yo lo hice gracias a _Él_.

—Eso es imposible. Estás loco.

—¿Ya observaste a tu hijo? Mira la sangre que salió de sus ojos, al igual que de los tuyos, eso ocurre cuando no se le permite a la sangre de la cabeza fluya a través de todo el cuerpo a consecuencia la sangre buscara una salida en este caso ojos y oídos.

Prue desconcertada observa a su pequeño y ve toda su ropa manchada de sangre entonces unas terribles imágenes vienen a su mente.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —pregunta asustada.

—Apuesto a que son recuerdos del tiempo que estuviste en el séptimo círculo después de haber muerto.

—¿Séptimo círculo? No sé a que te refieres pero es horrible.

—Cuéntame entonces, que es lo que recuerdas.

—Yo estaba en medio de un bosque bastante oscuro pero apesar de la falta de luz podía visualizar unas cosas horrorosas, eran una especie de aves como los buitres con alas muy anchas, un gran vientre abultado cubierto de plumas, su cuello y rostro eran de humanos, sus patas tenían grandes garras. Estaban en la copa de los árboles y ellos ponían sus nidos en cada uno, creo. Además no se dejaba de escuchar unos extraños lamentos, busqué a las personas con la mirada pero no los encontré. Entonces una de esas cosas emprendió vuelo hacia mí, intenté moverme pero fue inútil planto sus garras sobre mi y podía sentir como atravesaba cada parte de mi cuerpo y...

—Tronco —interrumpe el moreno.

—¿Tronco?

—Los lamentos que escuchabas no eran de personas que estuvieran escondidas. Eran de los árboles del bosque —el moreno observo el rostro desconcertado de Prue y continúo con la explicación—. El séptimo círculo es una parte del infierno divida en tres partes donde en ellos sufren los violentos, en tu caso caíste en el segundo recinto en donde sufren los que fueron violentos consigo mismos. Quiero creer que sabes la razón de porque estuviste ahí.

—Por haber soportado la violencia de James, por no haberme defendido.

—Exacto, tú te convertiste en un árbol del bosque y fuiste condenada a sufrir la tortura de las arpias.

—Entonces dices que estuve en el infierno, ¿Enserio el infierno?

—Hay algo más importante que eso. Tu hijo, Bucky.

—¿Qué quieres con él?

—Mmmm... Esto será muy largo Prue.

—¿Cómo sabes mi nombre y el de mi hijo? —el moreno pone los ojos en blanco y su rostro muestra frustración sabe que será complicado explicarle a Prue.

—Está bien te lo diré de la manera mas sencilla. Espero que hayas leído la biblia será mas sencillo.

—No será problema mi madre me obligó aprenderme cada párrafo —una sonrisa nostálgica aparece en su rostro.

—Me alegra, entonces recordarás los que son las siete trompetas del Apocalipsis.

—Si, mi mamá me decia que el propósito de eso era llamar la atención de cada persona en el mundo para que escucharan el evangelio o algo así y al final las personas decidirían a quien servir sí a Díos o a...

—O al diablo, pero no has mencionado la parte más importante de ello.

—¿Cuál?

—La batalla final o lo que también se conoce como el Armagedón, el momento en el que el ejército de _Él_ conformado por ángeles, humanos e híbridos pelearán contra el de Satán: demonios humanos e híbridos también.

—Está bien puedo entender todo eso pero que tiene que ver con Bucky.

—Cada cien años un príncipe de las tinieblas intenta apoderarse del mundo, por un lapso de siete días los demonios de clase media salen del infierno para tomar el control. Los arcángeles, que son los generales del ejército de nuestro Padre, mandan soldados para pelear en esas guerras del siglo. Bucky es uno de ellos, tu hijo no es un humano, él es un híbrido y a diferencia de ustedes humanos, él renace continuamente para poder pelear en esas batallas. Yo soy su guardián y lo he acompañado desde el primer día que existió.

Referencias: "La Divina Comedia de Dante Alighieri"

Varios temas mencionados en este capítulo fueron escritos originalmente en dicho libro 👆

*~All The Love~*


End file.
